“Stay on Tab” (SOT) closures for cans are a ubiquitous form of easy opening packaging for pressurized beverage containers. With SOT closure systems, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,836, a scored line in the metal container end panel is used to create a weakened boundary to which leverage can be applied via a rivet-retained tab to push an opening area through the end panel. Both the tab and the opened flap remain affixed to the end panel after opening.
Numerous patented improvements have been made to the components of the SOT closure over decades of commercial use to improve its functionality, reliability, and cost. Yet, one of the inherent limitations of the SOT solution is that it does not lend itself to reclosing since the score line break deforms the freed panel in a way that is not readily reversed. Reclosing provides added convenience to consumers of reduced spillage or reduced contamination of contents after the container has been opened.
Improved closures that provide for reversibly reclosing of a sealed container are known in the art. For example, issued U.S. Pat. No. 9,517,866 which shares at least one inventor in common with the present application, describes forms of an easy opening closure suitable for use in metal beverage containers and other forms of sealed packaging with technology related to the present invention, which provides a facile opening mechanism, as well as means for reclosing the package.